Atrapada
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Elsa se siente atrapada, sin poder usar sus poderes, temerosa de volver a lastimar a alguien. Pero quien la tiene atrapada no son las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sino las cadenas de su corazón.


Durante el camino de regreso al castillo Elsa no dejo de temblar. Pero ni la capa de su padre, ni el fuerte abrazo de su madre le servían. Porque el frío no era la causa de su temblor, sino el miedo que inundaba su corazón. El trayecto se hizo eterno, con los caballos avanzando lentamente al igual que las estrellas en el cielo. Elsa, al igual que sus padres, metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Pensando en lo ocurrido y lo que pasará.

Ahora una pequeña debía llevar el peso de una responsabilidad de algo más grande que ella. Un temor que inundaba su corazón cada segundo. Culpándose de algo fuera de su control.

Envuelta con esos sentimientos recibió el nuevo día. El sol calentando a todos con sus rayos, a todos, excepto a ella. Porque el frío es parte de su ser.

-Te cambiaremos de habitación –anuncio el Rey a su primogénita justo después de dejar a Ana en su cama, aún sumida en un sueño tranquilo, ignorante del peligro en el cual estuvo y las consecuencias de ello.

Elsa se sorprendió de la decisión de su padre. Desde el nacimiento de Ana, ellas siempre estuvieron juntas, pocas veces se separaban. Pero al verla, en lugar de verla dormir la vio como hace horas entre sus brazos. La desesperación y el miedo la envolvieron una vez más.

-Si padre

Si la única forma para protegerla era alejarse, lo aceptaría, aunque le doliera y Ana llegará a odiarla. Lo haría porque es mejor a que ella muriera por su culpa.

Ana durmió unas horas más. Despertó con una gran sonrisa, pues en sus sueños recordó el invierno pasado. Cuando ella y Elsa jugaban en la nieve. Los agradables momentos compartidos. La diversión que esperaba que siempre pudiera vivir. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar como las cosas de su hermana habían desaparecido. Solo un par de cosas que los sirvientes sacaban en ese momento.

-¿Elsa? –pregunto con temor, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero presentía que no era algo bueno -¿qué ocurre?

-Padre lo ha decidido, él cree que ya somos muy grandes para seguir compartiendo habitación. –poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Ana –Me ha asignado una en este mismo pasillo –con su mano libre recorrió el mechón blanco que ahora adornaba la cabellera castaña, la prueba que ello era lo mejor -ahora tendrás la habitación para ti sola –entonces le dio un suave beso en la frente, el último que le daría, la última vez que estaban juntas. Después se levantó de la cama para salir de lo que hasta el día anterior era su habitación.

Ana tardó en reaccionar, demasiado sorprendida para procesar las palabras dichas. Cuando lo hizo intento seguir a su hermana. Al abrir la puerta la vio frente a la que supuso sería su nueva habitación, con la mano en el picaporte.

Elsa la miro al sentir su mirada. La miro llena de tristeza. Se repitió que es lo mejor. Entro para luego cerrar con seguro y dejarse caer contra la puerta. De esta forma dejaba a Ana fuera de su vida.

Más tarde, cuando fueron llamadas para comer. Ana intento hablar con su hermana, ver si podían convencer a su padre para permitirles seguir en el mismo cuarto. Pero Elsa solo le pidió olvidadlo, sin mirarla y apresurando su paso, dejándola atrás. Triste por las frías palabras.

La comida fue silenciosa, como es la costumbre. Intercambiando unas palabras durante el cambio de comidas. Hasta ahí parecía normal. Pero Elsa no se sentó junto a Ana, sino frente suyo, junto a su madre. Al terminar Elsa pidió permiso para retirarse y sin decir nada más se marchó, casi como si temiera algo.

Así fue cada comida compartida. Haciendo que Ana empezara a dejar de ver a su hermana. A pesar de vivir tan cerca. Pues Elsa solo salía de su habitación, además para comer, para sus clases con la institutriz. Esas que siempre fueron por separado. Por eso varias veces intento ponerse a estudiar para poder compartir estas con su hermana. Pero cada intento fallaba cuando la niña se dejaba vencer. Estudiar no es algo para ella. Más esta ocasión realmente lo intento. Persistió mucho más que en cualquiera de sus anteriores intentos fallidos. Pero al final también fracaso, a pesar de que incluso la institutriz se dio cuenta de su gran avance, pero no importará cuando se esforzará tardaría años para lograr alcanzar a Elsa. No quería volver a verla dentro de unos años, la quería ahora.

Tomo cada oportunidad, cada escusa, para buscar a Elsa, pero en cada uno fracaso. Ni siquiera la miraba más de lo necesario en los pasillo, las escasas veces que ocurrían, y ni siquiera le respondía cuando tocaba su puerta. Aquella que no solo las separaba físicamente, sino también sus vidas.

Porque a pesar de los escasos metros que las separaban, los momentos que se encontraban no duraban más allá de unos cuantos minutos. Parecía más que vivían a miles de kilómetros de distancia en lugar de compartir un hogar.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Con el tiempo Ana dejo de insistir con tanta insistencia, poco a poco lo fue dejando. Aunque no podía evitar anhelar el pasado en sus encuentros fugaces. Realmente escasos pues años después dejo de comer con la familia. Su institutriz dejo de darles clases propiamente dichas a Elsa, solo le decía que estudiar y cada cierto tiempo evaluaba su conocimiento. Muy pocas veces salía de su habitación. Así podían pasar semanas, incluso meses, para ello.

Elsa siempre encontraba que hacer en su soledad. Para hacer oídos sordos a las suplicas de su hermana para salir. Suplicas que fueron disminuyendo en intensidad y frecuencia con el paso de los años.

No sabía que era más doloroso. Escucharla o saber que ya se había rendido con ella. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo esconderse. Porque mientras más intentaba controlarse, controlar sus poderes, estos más se descontrolaban. A pesar de cerrar su corazón la magia buscaba liberarse y el caos dominaba. Meses después del incidente su padre le entrego algo que esperaba la ayudara a controlar sus poderes. Un lindo par de guantes blancos fueron la nueva cadena que aprisionaba su corazón. Más pesada que las demás. Porque es la prueba física que ella ya no podía ser libre, por el peligro que representaba.

No importaba el buen clima afuera, no importaba ver a Ana correr en el patio y escuchar su risa, nada, ni nadie podía animarla. Desde el día del incidente ninguna sonrisa volvió aparecer en su rostro. Había desaparecido por el dolor y el miedo que le causaron sus poderes. La desesperación por no poder controlarlos. No importaba que tan atrapada se sintiera, que fuera una niña modelo, ellos se volvían más poderosos, más peligrosos. Obligándola aumentar su soledad. Poco a poco aprendió a vestirse por su cuenta para que nadie tocara su piel por error y con ello alguien pudiera salir herido.

Vivía tan apartada del mundo, tan encerrada en si misma que parecía ser la única en el mundo. Tan triste que su vida apenas merecía tal nombre. Todo para intentar cumplir con lo que cree es su responsabilidad. Buscando lograr algo imposible en esas condiciones. Con las cadenas aprisionándola, aumentando su peso con el tiempo.

Pero había tres cosas que le permitían seguir día con día: sus padres, su deber y Ana. Y ella era lo más importante, por quien empezó todo y por quien terminaría. Ella quien es su principal cadena.

* * *

Gracias al valiente que se llego aquí después de tanta angustia. Aunque me encanto como quedo, no me gusta la conclusión a la que llegué. Aunque si lo piensan un poco es así.

No sé que más decir, excepto un review me hará feliz después de esto.

Nos vemos.


End file.
